paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter's Best Friends
Another fanfic i'm doing! It'll be another PAW Patrol/Pokémon XY crossover. Credit to Morgan to do this. Summary Winter meets Ash and his friends Clemont, Bonnie and Serena after she saved Clemont's Dedenne from being roadkilled. She quickly became their friend, but she quickly notices the trouble. What's gonna happen next? Watch the fanfic to find out! Characters Major: Winter Ash Ketchum Serena Clemont Bonnie Ash's Pikachu Minor: Rocky Tundra Sage Aurora Ace Lani Clemont's Dedenne Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth) Story It was a beautiful day, and Rocky, Tundra, and Winter are at the park, having some ice cream. That morning, Rocky and Tundra left the Lookout to go shopping, and decided to take Winter with them. Winter accepts going with them, and now, they're having ice cream before they head home. Winter- *eats the rest of the cone* That was delicious! *her muzzle was full of blue puddles, as she had cotton candy ice cream* Tundra- *laughs* Yeah it was! But don't go around with ice cream in your face! *cleans Winter's face with a napkin* Winter- *giggles* Mama! Rocky- Alright! We're done? Tundra- Yes! Winter- Yup! Rocky- Alright! Now let's- Before Rocky could finish his sentence, they heard somebody crying for help. "Someone! HELP!" "Help! Somebody please! HEEEELLP!" Rocky, Tundra and Winter run to the street, and saw a little mouse Pokémon, stuck in the middle of it, squealing for help as cars go left and right. Rocky- Wow! It's a Dedenne! *activates his Pokédex in his Pup-tag* Pokédex- Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers. Tundra- Jesus! How did he end up in there? Male trainer- HEY! Tundra- ? *turns her head, and saw a messy blond-haired teenage Pokémon trainer with light blue jacket, pants, and eyes too waving down at her in panic, and besides him, was kinda like a genderbent/younger version of him, with a light brown shirt* Male trainer- Help us get Dedenne out of the road, please! Tundra- If i could only do it! *gulps as the cars pass by non-stop* Winter- But i do! Rocky and Tundra- Huh? Winter- Hang on Dedenne! I'm coming! *runs to the street* Icy the problem and i'll fix it! Tundra gasps, and she was so shocked to do it that she didn't have time to stop Winter from doing it. As Winter crosses the street and avoids cars, she and Rocky realizes what she was doing. Winter- *runs to the middle part of the road* Alright! Don't you worry Dedenne! I'll get you out of here! Dedenne- De-ne-ne? Winter: Hop on my back! Dedenne does what he was told, and Winter repeats the process of avoiding cars as she runs to the other side. Finally returning Dedenne back to his trainer. Male trainer- Oh holy crap! The Dedenne finally gets off Winter's back and runs up to the young girl, hugging her. Young girl- Yay! Dedenne! Dedenne- De-nah! Male trainer- Oh! Thank you so much! If it wasn't for you, Dedenne could have been killed! Winter- No problem! *tries to catch breath* Anyways! My name is Winter! What's your name? Male trainer- I'm Clemont! Young girl- And i'm Bonnie! Clemont- Wait a minute! Winter- What is it? Clemont- I know you from somewhere! *kneels down and adjusts his glasses* Are you, a pup from that team, the PAW Patrol? Winter- Oh! Me? Yes! I am! Clemont- Cool! Well! It's a pleasure to meet you Winter! Look! As much as we like to chat, we have to get going! Our friends are waiting for us! *gets up* Winter- I understand! Just be careful with your Pokémon next time! Clemont- *chuckles* Okay! Thanks for the tip! Come on Bonnie! Then, they walk off as Winter wave them goodbye before crossing the street. Luckily, the sign turned from green to red as she finished talking with Clemont and Bonnie, and she crossed the street without any problem. Then, she goes up to her parents. Tundra- Um... Winter! What did you do? Rocky- Did you just-... ran into the street? Winter- Um....... Y-yes! I did... it's because that little Dedenne could have been killed if it wasn't for any of us! *looks down at her paws in shame* Go ahead! Scold me! Rocky and Tundra look at each other, then, they look back at their daughter with a smile in their faces. Tundra- Scold you? You just saved that Dedenne from being tragically killed by those cars! You've just showed that even shy pups can be brave ones, princess! Winter- *looks up* Really? B-but, i thought you told me that the street is dangerous if i don't have a grownup around! Rocky- Yes! That's true! But you've cared about that little Pokémon's life more than yours! And you're considered his heroine! Me and your mother are both very proud of you! Winter- O-oh! Wow! *smiles* Rocky- *laughs* Yeah! But the next time that something like this happen, just leave it to us grownups, okay? Winter- Okay daddy! I'm sorry! Rocky- *chuckles, and pats Winter in the head* No need to apologize! Now, let's go home! Winter- *nods* Then, they head home. And Winter tells her siblings and friends what happened. Lani- Wow! That was brave! Aurora- Yes! I didn't knew you've risked something to save somebody's life! Winter- Yup! Me being in the snow or not, i'm always ready to help! Sage- That's awesome little sis! We're so proud of you! Ace- Yeah! Winter- *giggles* Thanks! The Next Day Winter was playing in the park, when she saw her two friends from yesterday, and decided to catch their attention. Winter- Clemont! Bonnie! Yoo-hoo! *waves at them* Clemont- Oh! Winter! Hello there! *waves at her back* Bonnie- Hi! *waves at her back* Winter goes up to them, and gives them a big hug each. Just then, they heard somebody calling them: A female trainer and another male trainer. Male trainer 2- Hey! Guys! Who is she? Female trainer- She looks cute! Clemont- Oh! Guys! This is our friend, Winter! She's the one who saved Dedenne from the busy street yesterday! Male trainer 2- Pleasure to meet you Winter! My name is Ash! And that's Pikachu! *refers to the Pikachu on his shoulder* Pikachu- Pika! Winter- Oh cool! A Pikachu! *activates her Pokédex on her Pup-tag* Pokédex- Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current. Winter- Interesting! *turns to the female trainer* Female trainer- And i'm Serena! Winter- Pleasure to meet you! Look! Here comes my dad! Then, Rocky goes up to her. Winter- Daddy! What are you doing here? Rocky- I've decided to join your walk! *turns to Ash and his friends* Oh! Look! The fellas from yesterday! Winter- Oh! Almost forgot! Guys! This is my dad, Rocky! And daddy, these are my friends, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie! Rocky- Pleasure to meet you guys! You've just heard what my daughter did yesterday, right? Ash- Yes Mr. Rocky! Pikachu- Pika! Rocky- Just call me Rocky! Ash- Okay! But unfortunately, Rocky's smile didn't last long as he saw a gun metal squared cube flying in the sky, towards his daughter and her friends. Rocky- Guys! Watch out! Too late! From the cube it came a light blue net-like electricity and it went around Ash and his friends, especially Winter. Bonnie- AH! What is all this?! Winter- Daddy! Help me! Rocky- Oh dear! Who did that?! *turns to the sky, and sees a balloon with two people, a female and a male, with their Meowth.* Female trainer 2- Prepare for trouble, our middle name! Male trainer 3- And make it double, it's a high-states game! Female trainer 2- To protect the world from devastation! Male trainer 3- To unit all people within our nation! Female trainer 2- To denotes the evils of truth and love! Male trainer 3- To extend the reach from the stars above! Female trainer 2- Jessie! Male trainer 3- And James! Jessie- Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! James- So enter now or prepare to fight, fight and fight! Meowth- Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet- Wobbuffet! When they finished their speech, Rocky pulled out a smile. Rocky- Wow! That's a very interesting trio! Ash- Rocky! You're making a terrible mistake! Rocky- Huh? Ash- Those guys are Team Rocket! You should never trust them! Winter- Why not? Rocky- Yeah! Why not? Ash- Because those guys try to steal rare Pokémon! And Pikachu is one of their targets! Pikachu- Pikapika! Rocky- Oh! James- That's right! Now we'll just let them go if you do something! Rocky- What is it? Jessie- Let us have your daughter! Rocky- Who? Winter? Oh heck no! *stands in front of the net protectively as he growled* Meowth- Oh yeah! Well, we'll just let them die! Rocky- *growls* Why you little! *picks up a rock and throws at the balloon, causing a hole in it* Oops! James: GAH! Foolish dog! Wobbuffet- Wob-wobba! Then, the wind takes them away, making them shout. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Clemont- Um... t-that was random! Serena- Yeah! Rocky- We've just met them, and now off they went! Winter- Um... daddy! Aren't you forgetting something? Rocky- Oh yes! Hold on! *grabs a stick* I'll break this thing! Winter- *gulps, and crawls to under Ash's chest to brace herself from anything dangerous to come out of the net* Then, Rocky hits the cube with the stick, and it got destroyed. Rocky- There! Ash- Oh thanks a bunch Rocky! Winter- Daddy! *runs up to her dad and licks him* Rocky- I'm so glad you're okay honey! *turns to Ash* And i'm glad you guys are okay too! Ash- No problem! Now anyways, we have to leave Adventure Bay, and continue our journey! Winter- Aww! Do you guys have to? *gives them the puppy pout* Bonnie- Awww! What a cute pout! Clemont- Yeah! I'm afraid we have to go Winter! But don't worry, we'll see each other again soon! Winter- Okay! It was nice meeting you guys! I love it! Serena- We're glad! Winter- *slids from Rocky's paws* I'll miss you guys so much! Then, she gives them a hug each. Ash- We'll miss you too Winter! Pikachu- Pika! Winter- Goodbye my friends! Ash- Goodbye! Bonnie- Goodbye Winter! Clemont- Yeah! Bye! Serena- Goodbye! Then, they walk away to the sunset, and ever since that day, Winter kept them forever in her heart. -End-